Minhas Confissões
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Dia 04 de fevereiro não é apenas mais uma data para Heero. É dia de comemorar o nascimento de uma pessoa muito importante para ele. Fic dedicada a minha mãe. One Shot.


**Minhas Confissões  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

Eu havia chegado tarde no dia anterior. Ela já estava dormindo, quando entrei e eu já esperava por isso. Não havia avisado que eu iria visitá-la e creio que ela esteja achando que sou um filho desnaturado ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Não, não estou sendo exagerado. Ela mesma mostrou-se incrédula quando eu disse ao telefone que se ela continuasse a me desdenhar, eu não iria comprar presente algum. Mas ela sempre havia sido assim, desde a minha infância. Sempre desconfiada de tudo e de todos.

Não dormi muito bem e quando amanheceu, levantei-me ao constatar as horas marcadas pelo relógio. Era um sábado e pelo o que havia dito, ela iria ficar em casa. Talvez fosse à casa da tia Su, já que esta a havia convidado para um almoço em comemoração ao aniversário. Mas nada além disso.

Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti com uma blusa que meu namorado havia me dado e uma calça que ela havia comprado e decorado justamente para mim, no meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Logo caminhei até a cozinha, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Não queria acorda-la. Eu faria o café da manhã e o levaria na cama; com o jornal que haviam deixado no jardim, duas orquídeas – sua flor favorita – num pequeno jarro em forma de cilindro e seu presente: uma bolsa que minha cunhada havia achado linda e que eu sabia que ela gostaria. Afinal, ela tinha uma bela e variada coleção delas.

Eu já havia separado quase tudo que eu iria usar, quando lembrei que eu havia esquecido da bebida. Pensei em fazer um suco de laranja já que, apesar dela sempre comprar os já prontos de caixa, ela era apaixonada pelos naturais. E foi na hora de abrir a geladeira para pegar as benditas frutas, que eu vi o que ela havia feito. Em meio a seus inúmeros ímãs, que agora se reuniam na forma de um enorme coração, havia três fotos nossas. Cada uma de um tempo diferente.

Na primeira, eu ainda era pequeno. Não deveria ter mais de cinco anos, não me recordo da foto. Mas nela eu sorria, enquanto fingia voar. Alguém, que provavelmente estava deitado na hora, tirou a foto quando ela estava me segurando em seus braços, deixando-me deitado a uns bons centímetros de distância do chão. Eu parecia feliz como nunca. Eu mesmo não me lembrava de nenhuma outra foto que mostrasse tamanha alegria em mim como aquela. E eu sabia que seria difícil eu encontrar ou fazer outra daquele tipo, porque aquela alegria – a alegria genuína e infantil – eu não possuía mais.

Sorri quando a observei na fotografia. Estava linda; era evidente. Não muito diferente do que é hoje. O tempo havia sido generoso com ela... O tempo, os abdominais, as flexões e todo tipo de ginástica que ela sempre fazia quando podia pela manhã ao acordar. Poucos são os caras que na minha idade podem dizer que suas mães são umas gatas. Eu tive essa sorte. Essa e a de ter uma mãe super heroína, porque era o que ela era para mim. E até hoje, de alguma forma ela é.

Sempre estava comigo e isso era reconfortante. Eu me sentia amado e querido. E eu a amava em retorno. Até milhas e milhas ela atravessou por minha causa, comprou brigas por mim e rompeu laços apenas pelo meu bem estar. Desde que eu surgi, ela havia se preocupado comigo e unicamente comigo. E por mais que eu estivesse contente, eu não sabia como demonstrar minha gratidão, até porque eu não entendia o significado de muitas palavras que hoje eu conheço.

Mas de alguma forma o tempo não parou como queríamos. Porque eu sei que ela queria, assim como eu, que nossa alegria mútua perdurasse sem máculas. Mas nem tudo ocorre como desejamos e nós aprendemos de uma das piores formas.

Quando demos por nós, eu já estava no "quarto das confissões". Era o nome que eu havia criado para não me oprimir dentro do consultório daqueles especialistas. Até hoje tenho péssimas lembranças e um certo trauma a tudo o que envolve psicologia. Passei por várias sessões no psicólogo e até uma passagem ao psiquiatra eu ganhei, mas nada parecia funcionar.

Eu me perguntava todos os dias o que estava errado na minha vida; aonde as coisas haviam começado a ruírem. Quando a presença dela havia deixado de ser o suficiente; quando eu havia me deixado ser fraco. Mas por mais que eu tentasse ser mais forte do que tudo que estava ocorrendo conosco, eu não conseguia sair da lama. Sim, eu estava na lama. Enfiado até o pescoço. Eu precisava de alguém para me jogar uma corda e me salvar, mas ninguém parecia estar habilitado.

Sei que a machuquei. Ainda mais porque não conseguíamos manter um diálogo. Sempre que ela começava uma conversa essa se tornava um monólogo, porque eu só respondia quando ela forçava e apenas com acenos de sim ou não. E quando eu tentava falar algo, ela sempre me repreendia e eu tornava a me calar. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu enumerei os porquês, mas nunca passava do terceiro, porque o primeiro e o segundo sempre eram constatações fracas para o meu estado.

Perguntava-me o que estava acontecendo. Senti-me inúmeras vezes diferente de todos os outros a minha volta e o jogo de mentiras foi continuando. Ela fingia e eu fingia. Creio que ninguém nunca tenha percebido realmente o que aconteceu. E acho até melhor assim. Já havia muitos estranhos metidos em nossa história.

Tentei muito fazer as coisas parecem mais fáceis, mas isso parecia que só piorava tudo. Ela simplesmente pirava quando eu agia simploriamente e por mais que eu quisesse que nos desse bem, de certa forma, naquele momento, eu queria que ela sangrasse como eu estava sangrando por dentro. Eu queria machuca-la. Bem fundo. Para deixar marcas. Para ela nunca mais esquecer.

No fim, concordamos em apenas uma coisa: estávamos iludidos se pensávamos que iríamos suprir a falta do meu pai. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Não seria um pedido, uma loucura ou qualquer outra coisa que o traria de volta. Simplesmente no nosso caso, não havia saída. Eu tentava compensar a falta do homem que ela amava e ela tentava fazer o papel paterno. Mas como, se ela não sabia nem cumprir o seu papel e nem tinha estrutura para isso.

Eu a amava. Amava do meu jeito. Mas amava sim. Amava para que a gente tentasse ser feliz.

Com tantas recordações passando pela minha cabeça, passei meus dedos sobre a foto do centro. Estávamos com os olhos fundos, com feições cansadas, encostados na parede do quarto dela do antigo apartamento. Eu lembrava daquela fotografia. Havia sido tirada no dia seguinte ao nosso primeiro porre junto. Quer dizer, o dela. Minha mãe sempre foi fraca para bebida. Eu sempre dormia além da conta depois de beber muito, mas minha mãe sempre ficava mal antes mesmo d´eu começar a ficar tonto. Lembro de uma vez que ela me contou que ficou muito mal com dois copos de cerveja na casa de um amigo. Quem hoje em dia passa mal por isso?

Havia quase nove meses que ela não falava comigo. Não falava mesmo. Não reclamava das merdas que eu fazia, nem mesmo as consultas ela me forçava a ir. Havia me largado de mão de vez. E ao contrário do que eu pensava, aquilo só me deu mais força. Eu consegui me erguer e me sentir vivo de novo. Voltei a ser o cara que eu era antes, sempre rodeado de pessoas, apenas porque eu havia parado de me preocupar em satisfazer os desejos dela. Perguntei a mim mesmo inúmeras vezes por quê eu não havia pensado naquilo antes. Era melhor eu errar tentando satisfazer meus desejos, do que errar e errar tentando satisfazer os dela; deixando os meus de lado e deixando a nós dois infelizes. Mas por outro lado... Eu ainda não havia deixado os meus vícios.

Na noite antecessora a madrugada do porre, eu havia chegado em casa após ter cheirado a primeira e única carreira de pó da minha vida. Não aconselho a ninguém. É como se o nariz estivesse derretendo. Uma sensação eufórica, mas também bem assustadora.

Ela havia me esperado e aquilo não era comum. Pensei que ela fosse me virar a mão ou me machucar com algum objeto, mas ela apenas puxou os meus braços e os verificou. Não, eu não havia chegado naquele estágio. Mas ela não sabia. Ela estava do jeito que eu queria. Alienada a tudo que envolvia a minha pessoa.

Por mais que ela diga não, eu sei que não há desculpas para o que aconteceu em seguida. Ela não estava bem, eu não estava bem. Porém mesmo assim, jogamos a merda no ventilador e começamos a nos mutilar com nossas palavras. Cada ofensa soava como um tapa; mais a quem estava a proferindo do que a quem ela estava sendo destinada. Gritávamos sem levantar nossas vozes e aquilo era desgastante. Tentamos nos fazer entender da forma errada: nos impondo.

Entre as inúmeras besteiras que eu disse, falei que não queria mais vê-la. Que ela não me fazia falta. Mas quando ela rebateu dizendo que a porta da rua era a serventia da casa, eu não consegui manter minhas palavras. Não por medo da rua, mas havia algo que me impedia de deixar tudo para trás, mesmo que tudo estivesse aparentemente fadado ao fracasso.

Tínhamos que recomeçar. Não era uma opção. Era uma necessidade. Sentar e conversar como pessoas civilizadas. Colocar os pingos nos i´s, sem medo de machucar ao outro. Não tentando fugir da culpa, assim como eu tentei inúmeras vezes naquela noite. Mas ela estava lá e no limite da minha raiva e da minha angústia, já fora de mim, eu gritei que eu esperava que ela morresse.

Lembrando disso hoje, penso que se fosse outra pessoa não teria aturado aquilo. Teria me dado as costas e me negado, por mais que eu fosse seu próprio sangue. Não havia sentido ajudar alguém que não queria ajuda. Mas ao contrário das minhas expectativas, ela não recebeu minhas palavras como uma punhalada e sim como um pedido de ajuda.

Esperneei-me literalmente quando ela me abraçou fortemente. Até hoje não sei como ela agüentou bravamente meu ataque. Apesar dos meus dezesseis anos, eu já era praticamente formado. Em virtude das sessões de ginástica em casa e das brigas nas ruas, eu tinha uma força razoável. Ela disse calmamente no meu ouvido que eu era a vida dela e eu era o único motivo que a fazia levantar todos os dias, por quem ela vivia e por quem o mundo dela girava. Mas que se eu quisesse ficar longe dela, ela entenderia meu pedido e me deixaria em paz, por mais que lhe doesse. E as lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos como um rio. Nunca chorei tanto. Acho que aquelas palavras eram tudo o que eu estava precisando e minha mãe tardou, mas felizmente captou isso.

Dois dias depois, os melhores dias da minha vida pelos mimos e por ser liberado das aulas pela minha própria mãe, ela me disse que nos mudaríamos para outra cidade. Ela não queria que eu tivesse uma recaída e queria me manter longe de tudo e de todos que lembrassem aquele período. Enfim, deixaríamos Detroit para trás. Depois de um pouco mais de uma década morando ali, naquele apartamento.

Foi difícil recomeçar do zero, mas não havia sido menos gratificante. Tudo o que ocorreu depois daquela noite só contribuiu para melhorar a nossa relação. Parecia que estávamos no caminho certo. Re-aprendendo a viver.

Estávamos bem na nova casa. Minha mãe havia preferido um lugar aonde pudéssemos ter nossos ataques histéricos quando quiséssemos do que um apartamento onde os vizinhos passariam a semana comentando sobre as nossas ocorrências entre quatro paredes. Mas tudo pareceu desmoronar, quando ligaram da Austrália para falar sobre o estado de saúde do meu avô. No minuto seguinte, minha mãe estava comprando passagens para nós dois e pedindo a uma das amigas do novo trabalho para tomar conta da casa enquanto estivéssemos fora. Tudo isso em apenas um ano e meio depois da nossa mudança.

E foi na Austrália que eu percebi que apesar de tudo, ela ainda mentia. Eu já havia percebido isso antes, mas pensei que fosse questão de tempo. Eu sei que eu menti muito, mas o caso dela não era nenhum pouco parecido com o meu. Ela dizia que estava bem, mesmo sabendo que não enganava nem a si mesma com a própria mentira. Quantas vezes ela chorou em silêncio trancada no banheiro?

Meu avô tinha câncer e pelo o que o médico havia dito, era melhor nos preparar para o pior. Mas ela sempre achava que tinha que carregar sozinha todo o peso do mundo. Apesar de aceitar a ajuda, ela não gostava muito quando eu estava com meu avô. Parecia que ela tinha medo da doença passar para mim, mas isso era impossível. Tanto que ele morreu numa noite e a última pessoa a vê-lo vivo fui eu. Creio que ele tenha passado dessa para uma melhor, depois que saí do quarto. A expressão dele era tranqüila. Parecia que dormia em sono profundo. Perfeito.

As mentiras não se sustentaram por muito tempo e minha mãe caiu numa depressão. Sei que não é apropriado comparar, mas se ela não havia ficado depressiva naquela fase terrível comigo, como ela ficava daquele jeito com algo tão normal? Todos teriam que morrer um dia. Sem falar que ela quase não tinha contato com o pai. Na verdade, o parco contato que tinham começou após a morte da minha avó, com quem minha mãe havia cortado relações. E minha avó havia morrido há uns dois ou três anos antes. É claro que não vocalizei meus pensamentos. Respeitei a dor dela e a minha, de certa forma, também. Eu havia me afeiçoado ao meu avô nos últimos tempos. Ele era um cara legal. Até me contou algumas coisas que minha mãe não havia dito sobre meu pai, minha família paterna e meu passado. Apenas me mantive perto, mostrando a ela que eu estava ali para o que desse e viesse.

A última foto, na verdade, era uma seqüência de uma dessas máquinas de fotos instantâneas. Um dia eu havia insistido muito para ir com ela. Sorri. Lembrei que aquilo havia sido idéia do Duo, já que ele não gostava muito dessas máquinas porque ele sempre dizia que o cabelo não havia ficado bom e, que eu deveria arranjar alguém que não se preocupasse com a aparência do próprio cabelo como ele. Isso não era problema para minha mãe, afinal, assim como eu, ela tinha cabelos curtos.

Em falar em Duo, tenho que agradece-lo por me fazer me aproximar mais ainda dela. Não porque ele tenha feito algo, mas só a presença dele já fez muita coisa. Descobri que minha mãe tinha ciúmes dele. Aquelas conversas sobre as pessoas não aceitarem nossa posição, que teríamos que ser muito fortes se quiséssemos seguir em frente e que tínhamos que pensar se queríamos mesmo abri mão de certas coisas em nossa vida foram por terra quando eu percebi isso. E era simples o porquê: ela não podia disputar com um homem.

Creio que ela acha que eu estou com o Duo por sentir falta de uma figura paterna, mas revisando toda a minha vida até agora, eu não acho que tenha feito muita falta. É claro que eu queria alguém assistindo aos meus jogos, torcendo por mim, xingando os juízes. Eu queria um pai para me explicar sobre sexo, um pai para eu discutir e tentar rever conceitos, mas não acho que ela tenha deixado algo a desejar e sinceramente, não mudaria nada. Eu não desejaria uma outra mulher como minha mãe e nem que o passado mudasse e o papai estivesse vivo, porque eu não sei se seria a mesma coisa. Acredito que minha relação com ela, apesar de parecer tempestuosa para os outros, não seria tão boa quanto é. Então...

Minha mãe era apenas uma linda mulher de trinta e nove anos, que sempre pertenceria a um só homem, como ela dizia. Pra mim ela era uma mulher como qualquer outra; com seus próprios problemas para resolver, com feridas que eu queria curar não importava o tempo que precisasse.

Eu queria que ela soubesse que ela era amada e por mais que eu dissesse isso a ela, eu nunca me sentia satisfeito. Eu queria que ela me pedisse ajuda para desatar os nós do passado, queria que ela se sentisse bonita, segura de si mesma. Que flertasse. Que deixasse de lado esse lado assexuado dela.

Mas por outro lado, eu sabia que ela tinha medo, assim como ainda tem. Mas nem tudo é perfeito e sabia que ela tinha consciência disso. Só precisava admitir. São os obstáculos que nos movem e eu sempre estaria ali quando ela desabasse. Sabia que como qualquer mulher, ela guardava dentro de si muito mais do que eu podia imaginar. Fosse segredos, fatos ou sentimentos. Mas no fim, aquilo não era nada.

Terminei o café e me dirigi ao seu quarto. Abri a porta, empurrando-a com meus pés, e não me preocupei em acender as luzes. Coloquei a bandeja sobre o criado mudo, enquanto abria a janela. Sentei ao lado dela na cama e fiquei a observá-la ressonar. Como seria que ela iria me recepcionar? Será que ela iria ficar surpresa?

– Se ainda não for dez da manhã, você é um homem morto, Heero.

Eu ri. Bem que eu desconfiei. Minha nova sempre havia tido sono leve. Seria muito difícil eu entrar no quarto sem acordá-la.

– Feliz aniversário mãe! – eu a parabenizei, abraçando-a e a beijando. Ela apenas me mostrou uma feição assustada. Será que eu havia errado o dia de novo? Eu cismava que era dia dois o aniversário dela, mas era dia quatro... Ou era ao contrário? - Errei? Dia quatro de fevereiro, certo?

– Aprende uma coisa. Mulheres odeiam fazer aniversário, principalmente se for o de quarenta, como é o meu caso. – ela disse, rindo da minha cara preocupada, passando seu tronco por cima do meu colo até pegar a bandeja.

Colocou-a sobre a cama e elogiou meus dotes culinários, falando que eu não havia puxado aquilo do lado da família do meu pai. Eu ri mais ainda. Enquanto eu roubava uma torrada da bandeja, ela comia um pedaço de maçã e lia um papel com umas palavras que haviam saído inconscientemente quando as escrevi.

"Meu único desejo é que você viva e seja feliz. Peço que não se esqueça de mim, não importa a distância que nos separe, porque nosso amor é mais forte que muita coisa nesse mundo. Agradeço por me ter deixado entrar na sua vida. Por você ter dividido a sua história e por ter me ajudado a construir a minha. Eu sou seu e você é minha. Feliz aniversário! Do seu Heero."

Ela terminou de lê-lo e dobrou o papel novamente, colocando-o perto do jarro das orquídeas de volta. Olhou para mim, deixando a maçã de lado e me abraçou fortemente por muito tempo, apenas por eu ter escrito simples palavras numa folha de papel.

– Você é o melhor filho que eu poderia ter!

Ela era tão complicada que eu me sentia bem. Sei que é difícil de compreender. Mas eu nunca havia me sentido tão bem. Enfim podíamos sentar e conversar sobre qualquer assunto sem pudores ou constrangimento. Podíamos dizer a verdade sem nos censurar. E dolorosamente, aprendemos que a nossa liberdade era o que nos mantia unidos e que finalmente, minha nova não conseguia mais mentir para mim. Eu precisava tanto dela, que eu não sabia se ela entendia isso. E, ela acreditava se quisesse, nem o canto incessante dela me irritava mais. Eu até gostava. Cada palavra que ela pronunciava soava como música aos meus ouvidos e nada se comparava a aquilo.

_Arashi Kaminari, 03 de fevereiro de 2006._

**Nota da autora:**

Dedico esta fanfic à minha mãe, que aniversaria hoje, dia 04. Esta fic pode ser considerada um complemento de "10 Coisas que eu odeio em você". Na ordem cronológica, ela se passaria no ano seguinte ao que a história se passa.

Meus comentários desta fanfic estão no meu novo blog: w w w . arashikaminari . blogger . com . br .


End file.
